User talk:Hartmana
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have TinyMonsters Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley hia hart! i noticed this is a new wiki so i decided to help! if there is anything you want me to do, just let me know. Bluemadness 18:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Bluemadness Anvil555 I want to help out too. I'll change the background and also add design to this wikia. Also this wikia is missing a chat, what up with that Thanks for the offers, for sure you can help. I have a lot of screen shots to go through that I got different info off of. One thing I needed was someone who hasn't started a new game yet so we can get info like at what level things get unlock, etc. I have a lot of info for the monsters so far. One other thing I couldn't pull from the phone was the image set for the Fire Monster. Hartmana 19:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi. you can call me Pickle. I look forward to developing this wiki and love the game so far. ;) User:Pickle786™ Let me know if I can do anything for you, currently I'm working on the individual Monster pages. (I'mDaBoss 23:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC)) I have all the picture sets for all the hybrid and legendary monster. Just needed to make the pages. Forgot them at home so couldn't do them at work today. Hartmana 00:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) hia hart! i noticed this is a new wiki so i decided to help! if there is anything you want me to do, just let me know. just fixed up tree monster for you, since you named it deer monster ^_^ Bluemadness 00:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Bluemadness could you make a Chat for the wiki where we can all talk simultaneously? ThnxPickle786™ 01:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea how to make that lol sorry Hartmana 01:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. I'll try to find out from friends in another wikia. Ur doing a great job with the wiki. Keep it up and I'm trying too. ;)-Pickle786™ 02:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You need to upload fire monster teen & adult, thst should've been done a while ago Bluemadness 13:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Bluemadness I would have uploaded them but they we're not to be found from all the pictures I grabbed from the iPhone game directories. The files are there but they will not display for me. When I try to open them it's just errors. Hartmana 13:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Anvil555 Chatroom http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Chat go here for help on adding a chat room. So do you work for Tiny or something? Me? No. I just dumped all the photo's from the phone lol Hartmana 19:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Can I get a link to the iPhone page? I'd like to get as much info as I can to build up these pages. (I'mDaBoss 19:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC)) Not sure of a page but I used a program to get into my iPhone and then I just browsed the different directories and grabbed all the .png files. Oh, okay. And are you the only admin? (I'mDaBoss 21:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC)) TBH I'm not even sure. I wanted to edit the setting so that people could damage the page but then it wouldn't let me edit anything. From what other people have told me, it's better to have it set so that not everyone can make changes. I think if we get a few core people together to start and then maybe add others as they contribute more. Hartmana 21:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow lol. Once we get all the info down and organized, maybe even set up a chat, get more people to visit the Wikia, you may need to select one or two people to be admin/chat mods. Hopefully the game gets popular. (I'mDaBoss 21:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC)) 'Anvil555 Want to know how to make admin on wikia' * First go to http://tinymonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights * Second write the name of the user to want to make an admin, like "Anvil555". * Finally check the person as an admin and go click on "Save user group" to save changes. I'll make your wikia look great!! Anvil555 Change your talk page to a message wall, by enabling Messege Wall in the WikiFeatures. It is better and easier to read. Chat & Message Wall have been enabled. Went to edit users and can only make Chat Mod or banned from chat. Hartmana 02:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC)